Waking Nightmare
by tashy-lou
Summary: Teen Titans One Shot. I'm not that good at summarys, but it's a horror story about Robin. Please read.


A/N

Sorry I have updated my other stories in a while, I'm a bit stuck for ideas at the moment.

Robin stood in the dark room of an old house. He looked around him, but he could only just make out the black silhouettes of the rooms furnishings. Suddenly he heard giggling behind him, he turned around, but nobody was there. Then he heard it again, louder this time, it sounded like a little girl. The giggling began a third time, then stopped abruptly, it was replaced by a loud shriek.

Robin ran out of the room, in the direction of the sound. When he reached another room he stopped. He had found the little girl. She looked about six or seven years old. She was wearing a simple sun dress. She was lying on her front, a waterfall of long red hair cascaded down her back and into the pool of deep red blood that surrounded her corpse.

Robin just stood there for a second, staring at the little corpse in front of him. Then he heard more laughter this time coming from below him, he followed the sound. This time it sounded like a little boy. He ran down the stairs and came to a door, the laughter growing louder as he came closer to the source. Just as he reached out to open the door the laughter stopped. He hesitated for a moment. Silence. Slowly he opened the door.

Lying on the ground in front of him was a little boy. His eyes were still open, but he didn't see anything and his mouth was open in a wide grin, as if still laughing. The boy's stomach had been slit open and his guts pulled out all over the floor. He, like the girl, was lying in a pool of his own deep red blood. Robin felt sick.

Then the laughter began again, a boy like last time. Robin ran this time, hoping that when he reached the child he wouldn't find a corpse. He ran until he reached a new door, the laughter had stopped now. Robin didn't hesitate this time, he flung the door open and stared at the child within.

This boy was slightly older than the last one. He had dark skin. His eyes were open wide in panic and his mouth a silent scream. He was hung by a rope from the ceiling. Blood dripped down in a puddle at Robin's feet. The boys body lay on the ground a few feet away. Robin backed away and made his way down the gloomy staircase.

Robin walked down a long, dark corridor. He could no longer hear anything in the dark old house. The silence was worse than the children's laughter. It made him nervous, like it was waiting for him. He didn't know what it was, but there was something in this house with him and it was killing the children. He walked on down the narrow corridor. As he walked one door caught his eye. He didn't know why, it was just an ordinary door. He reached out slowly and opened it, the room was empty. He looked around, but there was nothing there.

Slowly Robin stepped inside the room. The door slammed shut behind him. Robin span round. He ran up to the door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge. Then he heard voice. 'Robin get out!' He couldn't tell where it as coming from. Robin pulled harder. 'Get out now!' The voice was familiar, but that just made things worse. He was panicking now, "Where are you?" he yelled, there was no reply, "Speak to me!"

"Bruce!" Robin screamed, the door burst open and Robin heard his mentors voice again, 'RUN!'

He ran down the corridor, he had to get out of this place. He ran and ran, it felt like this corridor went on forever. Robin turned a corner and ran past another door. He stopped just after he'd pasted it and turned around. He'd heard something. Then he heard it again. Sobbing. There was someone crying in there. Robin walked up to the door.

The first thing that Robin noticed about this room was the window. It wasn't a particularly special window or anything. It was just that the other didn't have any, at least he thought they didn't. Below the window was a small girl, about six or seven, curled up in a ball, her face down. Slowly Robin walked up to the crying child, not wanting to startle her. He knelt down to her level and looked directly at her. Her short hair fell across her face covering it like a hood.

The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide. That was when he saw that she was holding something, she held it tightly and hid it from his view. She held it up, noticing he was looking at it. Robin watched as she held the toy in front of him, he looked closer at it, it was a toy bird, a robin. "It's you," the girls voice was not the soft voice he expected to come from the mouth of a child like her, instead it was a rough, cold voice. He stared for a second confused at the girls statement. He watched as the girl held the little red breasted toy above her head. She had her head down and her eyes looked dead. Robin looked at her, unsure of the meaning behind her actions.

Out of no where a big black bird flew down to where him and the little girl sat. As it flew down it prepared it's sharp claws. It swooped. Robin ducked. He looked up to see that the bird had ripped the head off the small toy.

A sharp pain filled Robins body and he fell to the ground. He looked up at the, now headless red breasted toy in the girls hands and everything went dark.

Robin woke up with a startled cry. He looked around him, he was in his room. It ad only been a nightmare. Robin sighed with relief and lay back. Then something caught his eye. Something red. At the end of his bed was a too familiar little red breasted toy robin.


End file.
